


there may be a tomorrow

by Axcicos



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i like them :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcicos/pseuds/Axcicos
Summary: Kogasa Tatara, roaming the grounds of the Myouren Temple, stumbles upon strange happenings with a new resident, and tries to figure out their meaning... it's a decision she doesn't regret.[originally intended to be multiple pieces - i have decided to keep this to a oneshot for reasons listed within]
Kudos: 4





	there may be a tomorrow

The Myouren Temple. With as many people as it attracts, it's earned it's reputation as one of Gensokyo's biggest buildings of faith, even despite the... strange circumstances correlated with many of the members.

One such member was walking the grounds of the Temple, searching for something to do. Right now, preferably something to eat, but our Kogasa was never picky with the question of when she got her meals. Truth be told, she's got a reputation for scaring people and not doing much else, and... well, it may be true, but she still has a place here! Even if people seemed to be... less scared by her sudden appearances.

Was she here too long, maybe? She's used to moving to and from areas, but... she liked it here. People here were more understanding of her needs more then most. They seemed consistently scared (even if Kogasa could see past their mock fear, considering how little she felt from it...). ... so, what's wrong? She makes sure to switch targets often, she doesn't overdo anything, so there's no logical reason why she should be feeling so empty right now.

Or, or maybe she wasn't the only person that was scaring people. But that wouldn't make much sense either - she's never seen anyone doing acts like that, and as far as she's aware, the people here only recognize Kogasa as a source of fear. So either there were more people like her, which she feels pretty certain that there aren't, or someone's scaring for sport. And if that's what they want?

Kogasa heard footsteps. She took a spot in hiding - the side of the building's wall looking ideal. With a single hand resolute on the stone wall, unfurling her umbrella, she figured...  
... well, it better be what they get.

~

A soft patter moved through the temple grounds, not that most anyone could notice. Koishi saw someone, but then she didn't. She figured that no one was there. Crossing the hall, Koishi pondered her own questions. She wondered why there was someone going around, scaring people, and leaving. She'd never do anything like that! Sure, she may scare people, but she always makes sure to reassure them afterwards, right? As she wondered who could've been doing such mean things, her mind then turned to... someone's hitched breathing? Why was she hearing that?

"H-haaAAAH!!"

... Koishi looked as she was face-to-face with some sort of umbrella. It had an unblinking eye, and a tongue that popped out, softly surrounding Koishi. She let out a whimper of surprise, quickly stepping away from the stony face, and wavering from their unconscious. Was this who she suspected? A small world, she figured, as the umbrella unfurled, and she got a good look at the person behind the mirage.

The umbrella girl looked understandably confused as no one was there. Koishi had already escaped direct eye contact - she was as good as gone now, unless the newcomer managed to focus on her. She was right to doubt this possibility, as she watched the strange girl shrug, and begin to walk off in another direction.

Koishi smiled, taking a few steps forward. If anyone looked, they'd be able to see the specter of yellow approaching Kogasa. Koishi unfurled her own tool - a knife, it seemed - and shouted her own cry.

~

"BOO!!"  
"Ga-AHH!!"

Kogasa was confused when she didn't see anyone. So, when she turns and sees someone she's never met before holding a knife in front of her wearing an easy smile, it's... hard to trust. Kogasa stepped back, her sandals putting her on her heels, as she scrambled. Her umbrella opened and closed in front of the new predator, and as she hid it quickly, the hatted stranger seemed to...

... put it away? Like a ruse, they put the knife away, leaving only a friendly smile, and a dazed Kogasa. She started to stand up, mouth trying to assemble... any sort of response.  
"A-are you... are y-you gonna hurt me?"

The stranger laughed, closing their eyes as a grin formed. "Hehe~, of course not! I wouldn't do that to anyone who doesn't deserve it. I was just trying to get your attention~! That's so hard to do nowadays..."

Kogasa sputtered, dumbfounded. "B-but you... y-you had a knife, like that..."

"Like who~!" Koishi pondered. Why was this stranger so scared? "Oh! Like that rumor? I'd never do anything like that~. Y'know, you gave me a scare with that umbrella. Honestly, I think we're quite similar, you and I~!"

"Y-you're not-"

"We scare people, silly~! To get their attention. Want to hang out~? I'd love to chat!" Her smile didn't fade.

Kogasa nodded, though she didn't follow too much. Was this really who she suspected? So much for an angry spirit... Kogasa sighed, nodding. She could use the distraction, really.

Koishi lifted her hand, helping Kogasa off of the ground. Not letting go, she walked off with the tsukumogami, happy with her new friend. Kogasa was confused, but... the youkai girl (a satori, she'd learn) seems really nice. Maybe this'll be a good change of pace.

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna write more of this thread in particular but... honestly, got stuck on where to go. might write more of These Two. they're v good together


End file.
